


dress down

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Changing Room, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, In Public, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, SAMO i heard of them, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: sana and momo spend some quality time in a small dressing room together.





	dress down

**Author's Note:**

> These two are literally so cute. Not to sound dramatic but I want to set myself on fire when they're on screen together. Anyway hope you enjoy!!

When it came to the average week typically stuffed with work, date days were Sana’s favourite days of all.

They were rare, but they were always beautiful; and to Sana, no day could be a day better spent than with the woman she constantly had on her mind.

With their insanely busy schedules, the girls of Twice scarcely had time to relax. The price of fame was steep, and nobody could have prepared any of them for the toll it would have taken on their private lives. Between the watchful eye of management and an increasingly huge, intense fanbase, Sana knew that whenever they were granted the privilege of a day to themselves, she grabbed it with a ferocity that surprised even herself.

And when it came to the woman she spent them with, Sana found her cheeks always aching with a smile as she and Momo prioritised spending them at each other’s sides. Sana knew that it would be another memory made forever. It was a date day, after all.

Today, the two of them had decided to meet up in front of a cosy café they frequented.

The plan for the day was to wander around the clothes shops littered around the high street, as they were on the hunt for dresses to wear to an upcoming awards show. Sana had arrived first, and claimed a spot leaning against the faux-gold railing that separated the outdoor seating from the sidewalk. The tantalizing smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods hot out of the oven hung in the air around the café, and it took all of her willpower to stop herself marching in and ordering one of everything on the menu.

“Ugh…” Sana mumbled to herself. “Resisting temptation is always so hard to do.”

Sana had garnered a few curious glances from passer-by’s, no doubt wondering if she was someone famous thanks to her get-up. She wore a smart white waistcoat to combat the autumnal breeze, as well as some plain black jeans; the giveaway of the outfit being a plain white flu mask to hide her face. She knew people around her were mumbling to themselves, trying to desperately clock the famous woman beneath the mask. The anxiousness that came alongside anticipation compelled Sana to relentlessly fiddle with the straps of the mask while she waited for Momo to arrive.

She kept her head down and her eyes glued to her phone, keeping herself occupied by reading Mina’s excitable texts in their group chat about everything she was going to do with her day off – when, at last, a familiarly dulcet voice reached her ears.

“You’re early, for once. I’m impressed.”

Sana snapped out of her spaciness right away.

“Ah!”

“Surprised to see me?”

Sana locked her phone without a second thought, and whipped her head up to look into the eyes of the woman that had always occupied her mind; her beautiful girlfriend, Momo.

“Hey!” Sana chirped, just loud enough for Momo to hear. “I missed you like crazy.”

The mere sight of Momo made Sana’s nerves evaporate in an instant.

Throwing her arms around her lover to give her an adoring squeeze, Momo chuckled coolly and gave Sana an affectionate pat on the head.

“You smell amazing. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long in this weather.”

Sana ran a hand through her hair and winked, trying her best to play the part of the charmer.

“Rain or shine, I’d wait for you forever, baby.”

Momo snickered through her attempt at keeping a straight face, and ruffled the top of her girlfriend’s hair.

“You’re such a goofball when you want to be!”

Sana laughed cheekily, her grin visible even with the mask in its way. _Even just these moments are enough to keep me longing for you, Momo. _

Her mirth settled into a soft smile, and, as she hooked her arm through Momo’s, Sana found herself leaning against her lover subtly.

“Seriously though,” Sana began to confess. “I’ve been really looking forward to spending the day with you, Momo…I’ve missed being with you like this.”

Momo’s face softened at the candid declaration, and smiled a certain type of smile reserved for Sana’s eyes only - a heart-melting smile that radiated a warmth aimed just at her.

“You’re also the sweetest when you want to be,” Momo said with a laugh. “I’ve missed being able to be with you, too. Even if we are around each other constantly.”

Sana’s heart skipped a beat, and it skipped a few more when Momo took her hand into her own, slipping them both into the pocket of Momo’s black petticoat so they could hold hands in secrecy.

Sana gave her hand a small squeeze, and the small smile tugging subtly at the corners of Momo’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by her.

With Momo’s hand in her own, warmly clasped, Sana was all too happy to progress onwards. The crisp autumnal air gently blew past them as they made their way down the street, and Momo adjusted her red scarf to better shelter her neck from the chilly winds.

Sana watched her every move intently as they walked.

Momo was always as poised as anything, no matter the situation at hand. She was undeniably professional, through and through; whether she was about to take the stage in front of thousands of people, or whether she was casually combatting the cold as she and Sana walked through the shopping district. Sana had been attracted to that cool, capable attitude since the day they met, and that attraction had only grown tenfold since they had started dating.

Sana was so pre-occupied with studying Momo’s jawline - and admiring the way her bangs bounced and fell so perfectly against her forehead while she walked - that she hadn’t even noticed they had reached their destination until Momo stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh?”

“We’re here,” Momo said, before flashing a cheeky smile. “So let’s be on our best behaviour.”

Sana blushed.

The first stop of the day was a fancy boutique they liked to shop at, whenever the time permitted it. The shop was a modest size, big enough for twenty or so people to wander around. The staff who worked there weren’t overbearing, recognizing that the clientele of a ritzy place like this wanted to be left to their own devices, which suited Sana and Momo just fine.

The bell hanging against the doorframe chimed chipperly when Momo pushed it open, and she moved out of the way to let Sana enter first.

“After you.”

“Oh!” Sana exclaimed, and placed a hand playfully on her chest. “How handsome of you.”

“Just get in already, silly.”

Sana chuckled.

The shop always smelled of high-quality incense and money, and today was no exception. Many high-rolling women shuffled around the store, debating on whether or not to buy the obscenely expensive garments they held in their arms. Sana and Momo took their time perusing the dresses, picking a few they liked off of the rack, and draping them across their arms as they stood.

“We should try these on before we make a decision,” Momo mumbled. “Don’t want to spend all of this money on something that doesn’t fit right…again.”

“I remember the last time. Never have I ever seen you so swallowed up in sequins.”

Momo laughed to herself quietly.

“There’s a first time for everything, I suppose.”

Sana made a noise of affectionate agreement, and the two of them made their way over to the dressing rooms on the far end of the store.

As they walked, Sana noticed Momo looking around cautiously. At first, she assumed Momo was on the look-out for any salespeople who wanted to snipe a sale before they entered the cubicle. But when Momo put her hand on the small of Sana’s back to lead her into the room first, Sana couldn’t help but feel as though she had a different venture in mind.

Momo quickly stepped in behind her, locking the door with a click.

“Alone at last.”

The rooms were spacious, with a bench big enough for two people to sit on comfortably, and a long mirror on the door.

Sana looked back at Momo with suspicion written across her face.

“Going to change together, are we?” She said with a growing smile and darting eyes. “It’s not like you to be so clingy, Momo.”

“I just thought you could do with some help, that’s all…you can never do up the zippers on your dresses yourself,” Momo replied coolly, adjusting her hair in the mirror and seemingly not paying Sana much mind. “You’ve never been able to do them back up properly after we’ve had a little moment before we go on stage.”

Sana turned away, not naïve to the fact that there was a definite ulterior motive behind Momo’s fake nonchalance.

“No need to bring that up…”

She decided to intentionally take her time unbuttoning her waistcoat, and couldn’t help but smirk to herself when she felt a certain someone’s leering eyes following her every move.

The back of Sana’s neck started to bead with sweat as the mood in the changing room cubicle gradually began to shift. The familiar sparks of attraction were crackling in the space between them, an undeniable energy swirling and shifting in the atmosphere; and, as she lifted her shirt over her head next, leaving her in her white bra and jeans - Momo _definitely_ inhaled audibly behind her.

Sana felt a hand ghost its way onto her shoulder a few seconds later, and she turned her head to find her face a mere inch away from Momo’s.

“M-Momo?”

Momo ran her fingers along the straps of Sana’s bra absentmindedly as she pressed her front against Sana’s back, leaning over her slightly; a gesture that made Sana shiver pleasantly.

“I’ll help you take this off, too,” Momo mumbled, and expertly unclasped the back of the bra in one swift motion. Sana held her breath as the garment dropped with a light thud to the floor of the changing room, and before she had a chance to say anything, Momo’s lips were quickly on hers.

Sana was beside herself with lust in an instant.

When it came to Sana, Momo had always been one to get what she wanted exactly when she wanted it, which tended to make all of their outings especially exciting; a fact that made Sana all too happy. Outings or otherwise, before a concert or in a hotel room, it didn’t matter. Momo knew how to take the lead. Sana was more than fine with becoming very accustomed to that, too.

Momo let her fingertips sink into Sana’s bare hips while they kissed over her shoulder; and, as she used that grip to pull Sana closer, Sana instinctively pressed her back up against Momo’s front.

Her skin was burning with the sudden, delighted heat that had washed over her.

Momo, spurred on by the visible blush on her girlfriend’s face, teasingly ran her tongue along Sana’s bottom lip. Sana let out a small moan, embarrassed by how quickly the hint of want in her voice had settled in, and obediently parted her lips to allow Momo access. Momo felt as though she was unable to hold back a second longer, and, wearing a knowing smile on her lips, slipped her tongue into Sana’s mouth.

“Mm-!”

Sana returned the motion with a desperate heat behind every slip of her tongue. It wasn’t every day they got to do this, which made it feel _endlessly_ satisfying when they actually got to. The few moments of the day they weren’t relentlessly practicing choreography or learning the lyrics to new songs, they had no choice but to sleep to avoid utter exhaustion setting in. Any opportunity to be wrapped up in each other like this wasn’t one they were about to let slip away.

The two of them were getting completely lost in each other’s kisses. The world around them was melting away more and more with every brush of their lips; a reality that now left only Sana and Momo inside of it. They kissed with a mutually needy intensity until they couldn’t a moment longer, breaking apart reluctantly to catch their breath.

“We really, _really_ shouldn’t be doing this in here… we’re sure to get caught,” Sana whispered with a pleading tone to her voice, though she certainly wasn’t pleading to stop.

“Then you should be quiet, shouldn’t you? Come on.”

Momo shifted to sink her teeth into Sana’s shoulder, just hard enough to make her jolt in surprise.

Sana clapped her own hand over her mouth to stifle the yelp that threatened to tumble out of her lips, and as she looked back at Momo with wide eyes, she realized that she now felt Momo unbuttoning her jeans; tugging both them _and_ her underwear down her legs.

“H-hey, now… what are you planning on doing back there?” Sana mumbled between already laboured breaths. “Momo…!”

Momo, looking as calm as ever save for the flush that had spread across her face, wordlessly gave Sana’s ass a firm smack.

“…Let me have some fun with you, Sana.”

Sana’s entire body tensed in an instant, her mind going blank. The smack was _loud_. There was a very good chance someone in the store would have heard it; a thought that both worried Sana, and intensely turned her on.

She took a moment to listen out. The usual hustle and bustle of the boutique outside of their cubicle hadn’t let up at all. If someone _had_ heard them, they weren’t making it obvious, at the very least.

“Just keep quiet and we’ll be fine,” Momo added, low enough to ensure Sana was the only one listening. 

Sana opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by another smack. The sound cracked through the silence of the dressing room, and Momo chuckled under her breath at the sight of Sana whipping her head around to glare at her with a bright red face.

“You’re enjoying this as much as I am, aren’t you, baby? I can see how wet you are from back here.”

The statement made Sana’s knees want to buckle. She staggered forward and steadied herself by propping up a hand on the wall of the dressing room, keeping the other over her mouth just to be safe.

Momo’s hands swiftly moved upward to grope at Sana’s breasts before she could be told off, and Sana gasped against her hand. The feeling of her lover’s hands on her skin, on top of everything else she was doing, was enough to make her head spin with arousal.

Momo took the opportunity to curl herself against Sana’s back a little bit more, and continued to grope at her body with greedy, wandering hands. Her hips, her ass, trailing heated kisses across her shoulders… every part of Sana was being covered in Momo’s lipstick.

Sana squirmed beneath her touch, biting her lip to stop herself from letting out a whine. Momo pressed her lips against Sana’s ear, chuckling with an air of smugness about her, and the sound of that alone sent a shiver up Sana’s spine.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Sana exhaled sharply, grabbed one of Momo’s wrists roughly, and shoved it without a word more between her legs.

Momo laughed with an air of triumph about her, and planted a kiss between Sana’s shoulder blades before slipping two fingers into her.

Momo fucked Sana _hard_. Sana had always preferred it like this, and Momo was always only too happy to oblige. With all the channelled and pent-up feelings she had been holding back the last few days, it was easy for Momo to continue pouring all of her energy and her lust into every movement of her fingers to drive Sana even crazier.

“You really are wet, baby...” Momo said with a slightly manic edge to her voice; driven mad by the lust for the woman under her touch. Sana moaned quietly. “Have you missed this just as much as I have? Does it feel good? Does it?”

Sana nodded her head in response; thoroughly enjoying how intensely Momo was fucking her. She didn’t dare to remove the hand that covered her mouth until Momo reached up to move it herself.

Sana, in her lust-filled haze, didn’t realise until it was too late that Momo had pinned that hand behind her back.

“M-Momo…!” Sana whined quietly, looking back at her girlfriend with desperation. “What’s gotten into you…?”

Momo tilted her head, feigning confusion. Her hair fell in front of her face messily, her bangs hanging over her eyes slightly, and Sana felt her head spin.

“What’s wrong, Sana? I just want you to answer my question with your words, that’s all,” she said under her breath, unable to mask the excitement in her voice. “Do you like it? Do I feel good?”

She didn’t let up fucking Sana for an instant, and could feel her getting wetter by the moment, which turned Momo on all the more.

“Of course it feels good,” Sana breathed, letting a small moan slip out at the end of her sentence. “It feels so good I can hardly stand it…!”

She bit her bottom lip roughly to stifle her groans as best she could, which spurred Momo on to touch her quicker. Momo’s free hand roamed insatiably once more, squeezing and touching all of her favourite parts of Sana’s body.

A sudden knock at the door stopped Momo’s fingers momentarily.

Sana and Momo shared an apprehensive look. Sana looked like a dishevelled mess, bent over with her jeans around her ankles, and one glance at Momo was enough to glean that she had been busy exerting herself thoroughly in this cubicle, too.

From the other side of the door came the unwanted voice of a friendly saleswoman.

“Are you doing alright in there? Do you need me to get you a size up or down?” 

Sana slapped a hand over her mouth once more when she started to feel Momo beginning to fuck her again. It was as if she never stopped; the pace even rougher than before, and it took all of Sana’s willpower not to scream from how good it all was.

It felt so _dirty_ to be having sex in a place like this to begin with, but with someone standing just outside the _door_? She let her head lull downward, thoroughly enjoying herself when she really shouldn’t have been.

_Fuck…_

“We’re doing just fine,” Momo replied with an impressively steady voice, even though she was in the middle of utterly fucking Sana out of being able to breathe. “But thank you anyway.”

“Okay, just shout if you need anything.”

The sound of the saleswoman’s high heels clicking against the hardwood floor faded away, blending into the usual bustling of the shop; and, upon realizing they were alone again, Momo pressed herself against Sana’s back once more.

In a sudden burst, she started pouring all of her strength into fucking her as roughly as she was able.

“I can feel you’re close,” she whispered against Sana’s ear, kissing along the shell of it. “Let me feel you cum for me, okay?”

Momo laughed under her ragged breath when she brought her hand down to smack Sana’s ass one final time; and _that_ was what pushed her over the edge.

Sana finally came with a muffled scream behind her hand, weakly bracing herself against the bench of the cubicle while her intense orgasm took its time subsiding. Momo watched her ride it out with lust-filled eyes, thoroughly enjoying the mess she’d gotten to make of the woman she loved so much.

She slipped her fingers out of Sana’s slit, admiring her handiwork while Sana caught her breath, and let out a smug chuckle as Sana slumped to the floor.

She was thoroughly satisfied and spent.

“Wow… _wow_,” Sana said between heavy breaths, looking up at Momo with a lazy grin. “You outdid yourself this time, Momo.”

Momo grinned smugly right back at Sana, allowing her ego to swell a bit at the obvious job well done.

“Glad you liked it.”

Momo took Sana by the hand to help her lover up off of the floor, and watched as she stood with a wobble, laughing at her own shaky legs. Sana hastily threw on her clothes, and reached up to gently comb her fingers through Momo’s hair, trying her best to make it look less obvious that Momo had been busy thoroughly destroying her in this small room.

Momo let her eyes flutter close as Sana worked her magic, enjoying the surprisingly soothing gesture after doing something so intense.

Sana took a step back, looking over Momo’s hair, and enthusiastically nodded her head at her own handiwork.

“There you go. I think you’re ready to be seen in public again.”

“Thanks. You really _are_ sweet, you know,” Momo said, smiling gently at the thoughtful gesture. There was nothing more satisfying than being touched by the person you loved, sexually or otherwise.

Sana’s eyes fell to the pile of dresses they brought in with them, and she gasped as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Ah! We didn’t actually try on any of these, did we?!”

Momo made a noise of acknowledgement.

“We could always hit up a different store… I need to be seen to as well after all that, so I think that’d work out nicely.”

Sana laughed, winking at Momo over her shoulder as they finally stepped out of the cubicle and back into the real world.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart…I’ll make sure to return the favour ten times over.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sososo much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥ lemme know what you thought and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a gay fool and gush about girl groups, let's be friends!


End file.
